


Это не жалость, придурок

by LRaien



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Team as Family, sorry for my 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Уолли одинаково любит двух своих лучших друзей и не хочет ссориться ни с кем из них, но вот Дик и Рой просто не переносят друг друга после того, как Красная Стрела ушёл из команды.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West
Kudos: 1





	Это не жалость, придурок

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/447939

Робин был умным. Он мгновенно придумывал сложный план, выверенный до мельчайших деталей, оперировал многоэтажными вычислениями, взламывал самые защищённые компьютеры. Только вот мыслями своими он не делился ни с кем, даже если это осложняло выполнение миссии.  
Красная Стрела тоже был умным. Наверное, он единственный, кто мог сравниться с Робином, но он больше не часть команды. Он часто молчал, но когда высказывался — то веско, ёмко, по делу, хотя иногда слишком импульсивно. Именно это и стало причиной ссоры с Лигой. Но даже по такому — вспыльчивому, агрессивному и лёгкому на подъем, — по такому другу скучал КидФлэш. 

— Роб, слушай... — Уолли сидел на диване, нетерпеливо болтая ногами. — Может, сходим к Спиди, я уже соскучился. Встретились бы, поболтали....  
— Учитывая мой предыдущий опыт общения, мы скорее будем обиженно молчать друг на друга, — фыркнул Дик. — Не забывай, он сам ушел. Да, я бы хотел его вернуть, но он не хочет возвращаться.  
— И что? — удивленно уставился на него Уолли. — Мы же друзья, мы что, не можем навестить его?  
Робин вздохнул. Уолли не мог оставаться на месте, доставляя кучу проблем более усидчивому товарищу.  
— Послушай, — глядя в искренние зелёные глаза Уолли, начал Дик. — Мы уговаривали Спиди вернуться, но он не хочет, не хочет! И вообще, что за внезапный интерес к нему?  
— Нуу... — задумчиво взглянул на потолок КидФлэш, — Не знаю. Просто соскучился. С Роем как-то спокойнее.  
— С Роем? — поперхнулся протеже Бэтмэна, — Ты его уже по имени запросто зовешь?  
— А что? — возмутился в свою очередь Уолли, непонимающе посмотрев на Дика, — Он, в отличие от некоторых, своё имя от меня не скрывает!  
На это Робину ответить было нечего, и он лишь возмущенно промолчал.  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я пошёл, — и через секунду спидстера уже не было в комнате.  
Робин раздраженно взглянул на оставленную открытой дверь. Уолли не просто пошёл — он радостно помчался прочь.  
Проклятая ревность.

— Привет, Рой!  
КидФлэш был как всегда внезапен.  
— Привет. — Лучник позволил себе улыбнуться. — Давно тебя не видел. Всё занят со своей новой командой?  
— Давно? Целую вечность! — Возмущённый Уолли плюхнулся прямо возле Роя. — С Робом в последнее время стало скучно, он только и делает, что проводит время со своим ноутбуком... Не представляешь, как это надоедает! Раньше мы вместе могли заняться чем-нибудь интересным, сходить прогуляться, мы даже на пляж однажды ходили! А теперь...  
— И ты приходишь жаловаться ко мне? — усмехнулся Красная Стрела. — Впрочем, приходи. Экономлю на магнитофоне.  
— Ну, вообще-то, вы с Робом одинаково меня игнорируете... — Неожиданная серьезность, с которой Уолли подошел к этому вопросу, заставила Роя навострить уши. — Ты возишься со снаряжением, он — с компьютером... Но почему-то рядом с тобой я чувствую себя спокойно. Не знаю, почему. Будто под защитой.  
— Это потому, что я старше, — пожал плечами Рой. — И не мальчик на побегушках.  
— Послушай, хватит нас так называть! — КидФлэш обиженно надул губы. — Мы не подручные, Рой. Когда ты в команде, так гораздо интереснее, честно!  
— Да-да, — хмыкнул тот. — Поэтому ты так часто прибегаешь ко мне.  
Он сидел на полу, разложив вокруг себя свой многочисленный арсенал. Уолли, сидящий рядом, немного помолчал, после чего внезапно прислонился к Рою, положив голову ему на плечо.  
— Не только поэтому. Просто с тобой хорошо.  
«С тобой хорошо». Как звучит-то. Глупо, наивно, но чертовски мило, и это даже Рой Харпер не мог этого не признать. И вряд ли бы он заставил себя признаться, что с болтливым спидстером ему тоже комфортно.  
— Послушай, я ценю твое доверие и все такое, только вот не мешай мне, пока я не закончу, — вздохнул Рой. — Потом можешь хоть на шею вешаться... Разве что недолго.  
— Ладно-ладно! — Ощущение тяжести на плече исчезло. — Я пока сгоняю до магазина, что ли, а то чипсов у тебя всяко нет.  
— Я не собираюсь питаться такой... дрянью. — Эти слова прозвучали в пустоту.  
Ещё раз вздохнув, Рой взялся на работу. Впереди было много интересного.

Дик теребил рукав своей ветровки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Уже пять минут он стоял перед дверью квартиры Роя Харпера, мучительно выбирая, что делать дальше. С одной стороны — что он здесь вообще делает? С другой — а почему бы и нет? Размышления прервал резкий свист и удивленный голос рыжеволосого спидстера.  
— Роб? Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Пришел навестить бывшего товарища по команде, — усмехнулся Дик. — Ты оказался на редкость убедителен.  
Интуитивно Уолли чувствовал, что что-то тут не так, но оптимистично решил не обращать на это внимания. Видимо, зря.

— Привет, Рой, — поздоровался Робин, вложив минимум эмоций в чужое имя.  
— Привет, Робин, — в том же духе ответил Рой.  
— Рад тебя видеть.  
— Что-то не особо верится.  
Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Дик про себя проклял проницательность лучника, составлявшую не лучший комплект с откровенностью. Рой умел отличать искренность ото лжи, он ненавидел ложь и ненавидел, когда кто-то недоговаривал.  
— Ребят, хватит ругаться. — КидФлэш по-хозяйски уселся на диван. — Рой, ты же уже закончил, да?  
— Ага, — кивнул тот, усаживаясь слева от спидстера, — Закончил. Теперь я в твоем распоряжении.  
— Я, пожалуй, тоже присяду, — фыркнул Робин, садясь слева от Уолли.  
И воздух словно замер в напряжении.  
Тишина. Уолли молчал, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым.  
Ти-ши-на.  
Ти...  
— Да черт вас побери, вы что, оба сюда молчать пришли и действовать мне на нервы?!— первым вспылил Рой. — Одного внезапного гостя я еще готов выдержать, но...  
— Я вообще сюда не напрашивался, — фыркнул Робин. — Не мог же я оставить вас двоих наедине?  
— А почему бы и нет? — внезапно вмешался КидФлэш, — Нам есть, о чем поболтать.  
— Болтает преимущественно он, — хмыкнул Рой. — Но да, у нас есть общие темы для разговоров, скажем так.  
— Окей, я понял, — взмахнул руками Дик. — У вас тут свидание, а я явно лишний. Сваливаю.  
Вскочив, он резко зашагал к двери. Но уйти так просто ему не дали.  
— Погоди-ка, — Красная Стрела нехорошо ухмылялся, — Да ты походу...  
«Черт бы побрал его проницательность!» — успел на всякий случай ужаснуться Робин.  
— ...ревнуешь? — уголки рта лучника чуть искривились, когда он произнес это слово, — Боишься, что останешься без друзей?  
Вот ведь рыжий мерзавец, задел за живое. Другой рыжий мерзавец — причина всех волнений — сидел рядом и невероятно для своей скорости тормозил. Но вместе эти два рыжих дьявола сводили с ума кого угодно.  
— А ты, Рой, — настолько язвительно, насколько мог, отозвался Дик. — Отчего же ты так панически цепляешься за остатки команды, от которой сам отказался? Гордость не позволяет признать, что в одиночестве нашему мальчику скучно?  
Теперь уже огонек злости вспыхнул в глазах Красной Стрелы. Да, черт возьми, скучно. И этой мелкой заразе с повадками ниндзя тоже скучно. В конце концов, в этом они похожи. Но у мелкого есть компания, а у лучника остался только Уолли Уэст. КидФлэш всегда приходил сам, болтал без умолку и просто был отличным другом. Он не требовал от Роя ничего — ни секретов, ни чего-то невозможного, просто сиди и слушай, что несет Уолли. Он действительно избавлял от страшного ощущения одиночества.  
— А тебе скучно с командой супер-детишек? И поэтому ты так старательно цепляешься за...  
— Прекратите, оба! — вспылил Уолли. — Ненавижу, когда вы ругаетесь! Рой, неужели так сложно промолчать? Роб, обязательно язвить каждый раз, когда вы двое встречаетесь?  
Два юных супергероя виновато затихли, хотя смотрели друг на друга с неприязнью.  
— Ребят, думаете, мне весело смотреть, как вы не переносите друг друга? — в голосе спидстера сквозили нотки обиды, — Вы оба — мои друзья, разве трудно ладить друг с другом? Вы оба такие умные, взрослые, такие... классные. Почему вы не можете подружиться?  
Нелегко слушать слова похвалы и в то же время сохранять дурное расположение духа.  
— Послушай, — попытался наладить ситуацию Дик. — Дело вовсе не в этом...  
— А в чём? — КидФлэш был не намерен просто так сдаваться, — В чем тогда дело?  
— В том, что мы никак не можем поделить твое внимание, — усмехнулся Рой, будучи более прямолинейным.  
Небольшая пауза.  
Замкнутое пространство. Трое мальчишек, двое из которых временно не переносят друг друга. Растущее напряжение... да сколько можно?!  
— Так, ладно. — Рой взмахнул руками. — Давайте так: сейчас вы оба — слышите, ОБА! — сваливайте из моей квартиры. И сами разбираетесь со своими недомолвками.  
— Но... — попытался возразить Уолли.  
— Нет, — тон лучника звучал уже не так резко. — Послушай, Уолли, нет. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились в моем доме, поэтому идите и выясняйте отношения где-нибудь в другом месте. Я всегда рад тебя видеть, но сейчас вам надо уже понять, что у вас там происходит. Хорошо?  
И он потрепал КидФлэша по рыжим растрепанным волосам. Тот мгновенно расцвёл и улыбнулся.  
— Конечно! Я зайду к тебе еще, я тут такую игрушку видел, закачаешься, и уровень сложности там...! И в этот раз ты со мной сыграешь, не отвертишься!  
— Пока, — махнул рукой Красная Стрела, запирая дверь.  
Как только щелкнул дверной замок, Рой осел на пол в коридоре. Этим двоим действительно надо было разобраться между собой. И желательно без него. А он пока отдохнет и выспится, ещё есть время.

— Уолли, послушай...  
— Роб, тебе обязательно надо было все испортить? — резко обернулся тот. — То ты отказываешься даже говорить о Рое, то оказываешься на пороге его квартиры, то снова ругаешься с ним и...  
— Уолли, послушай, — терпеливо повторил Дик. — Твой драгоценный Рой сказал, чтобы мы разобрались между собой. Ты намерен это сделать или продолжишь дуться?  
— А разве ты сам не дуешься? — Непослушная прядь рыжих волос мельтешила перед глазами, и КидФлэш резким движением убрал её. — Что за «твой драгоценный Рой»? Роб, он и мой друг, и твой. И дело не в нём, да?  
— Да, да, да! — любитель компьютеров, Робин и сам обычно мыслил не хуже них, но сейчас эмоции не давали ему спокойно соображать.  
Вдох, выдох. Дик попытался успокоиться. Интересно, та рыжая зараза с луком тоже бесится, или его хладнокровие не такое уж и показное?  
Робин начал издалека:  
— Уолли, мы же с тобой друзья, да?  
— Конечно, — озадаченно кивнул КидФлэш, не понимая, к чему тот ведёт.  
— Тогда почему ты постоянно сбегаешь к Спиди?  
Уолли думал совсем немного, после чего ответил, мечтательно улыбаясь:  
— С ним хорошо. Просто хорошо.  
— А со мной плохо что ли? — Дик встрепенулся.  
— Нет, конечно, — пожал плечами Уолли. — С тобой тоже хорошо. Но... такое чувство, что тебе и так нормально, и иногда я тебя даже раздражаю. А Рою плохо одному.  
— Ему? Плохо? — Робину хотелось рассмеяться. — Уолли, он сам выбрал одиночество, и я пока не заметил, чтобы ему было плохо.  
— А ты и не заметишь. — После небольшого молчания, голос КидФлэша звучал слегка сдавленно. — Правда, не заметишь. Вы оба закрыты в себе, только ты все еще дружишь со всеми — у тебя есть Бэтмэн, мы... а у Роя — никого. Даже с Оливером он поругался.  
— И что? — Дик выдал некое подобие усмешки, — Никто его не заставлял. Он сам строит из себя взрослого.  
— Ты тоже, Роб, — почему-то голос спидстера казался уставшим. — Я думал, ты поймёшь. Вы похожи. Только ты не один. И Рой теперь тоже не один.  
Слышать серьезный голос Уолли Уэста было непривычно. А он все продолжал:  
— Знаешь, когда для тебя время течет иначе, очень просто потеряться, не вернуться из спидфорса. Дядя Барри объяснил мне, что привязанность — это то, что даёт нам шанс вернуться, поэтому он не снимает с пальца тётино кольцо. Быть одному — очень-очень больно. Рой не спидстер, но он тоже может потеряться — и не вернуться. И тогда будет больно уже всем нам.  
— Мне — нет, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Дик.  
На самом деле Уолли был прав. Но признать его правоту — значит, признать свою ошибку, а упрямство и уязвленная гордость не давали это сделать.  
КидФлэш понял это. И, вздохнув, тут же исчез.

Красная Стрела всё это время сидел дома. В отличие от героического детского сада, ему было чем заняться. Преступные элементы на каникулы не уходят, и кто-то должен за ними присматривать.  
Уолли застал его за разборкой распечаток с именами и цифрами, в которых ровным счётом ничего не понимал — да и не пытался. Рой всё сделает правильно, а Уолли просто посидит рядом, как всегда.  
— Вижу, разговор прошел неудачно? — без тени улыбки поинтересовался лучник.  
— Роб какой-то нервный, — хмыкнул КидФлэш. — Злится и не хочет мириться.  
— Он не может смириться с тем, что он не прав, — пожал плечами Рой, — Это всё мальчишеский азарт, для него признать ошибку — это как поражение в битве. Будь снисходительнее, у каждого свои недостатки.  
— Ты умный, Рой, — Уолли улыбнулся и занял любимое место на диване.  
— Я сам был ничем не лучше, — выдохнул Рой. — Ты не можешь винить его за это. Ему сейчас кажется, что у него отняли друга. Знаешь, когда он тут и начинает дуться, я тоже становлюсь вспыльчивее.  
— У Роба есть еще много друзей, — небрежно отмахнулся КидФлэш. — А ты один.  
Рой замер. Потом повернулся лицом к спидстеру и, глядя тому прямо в глаза, серьёзно сказал:  
— Мне не нужна жалость, Уолли.  
После секундной паузы, мальчишка отреагировал.  
— Дело вовсе не в жалости, Рой! Я просто... — обиженно начал он, но лучник прервал его.  
— Нет, Уолли, именно в ней. Даже когда мы пересекались, ты всегда предпочитал его компанию моей, и это было правильно. Вы отличные друзья, а теперь ты постоянно...  
— Я тебе мешаю? — в голосе КидФлэша прорывались нотки лёгкой истерики.  
— Нет, Уолли, мне хорошо с тобой, — тон Роя наоборот становился все холоднее и холоднее. — Но не надо путать дружбу и жалость.  
Зря он это сказал, зря. Но — это то, что нужно было сделать сейчас. Так Рою казалось.

Дик и Уолли не то чтобы поругались, но почему-то разговор не заладился.  
— Роб, слушай...  
Вздох.  
— Да?  
— Слушай, правда похоже, будто я жалею Роя?  
Чуть более продолжительный вздох.  
— Да. Хотя это больше похоже на эгоизм или инфантильность.  
— Рой говорил про тебя то же самое.  
— Да б... Ладно, он прав.  
— Но дело же вовсе не в жалости, — возмутился Уолли. — Мне правда с ним хорошо, и я люблю бывать с ним потому, что это весело! Мы играем в видеоигры, болтаем, смотрим фильмы... Это так классно! А еще мы как-то вместе пошли на футбольный матч, правда, было скучновато, у них был тааакой медленный раннингбек, что ну просто...  
— Уолли, успокойся. — В попытке утихомирить, Дик положил руку болтливому спидстеру на плечо. — Я понял. И кстати, тебе надо быть дома до ужина, не забыл?  
— О чёрт! — резкий свист воздуха, и Уолли тут уже не было.  
Робин вздохнул еще раз. Теперь у него было дело, требующее решения.

Ночью все хорошие детки спят в своих кроватках и видят очаровательно-розовые сны. Дурацкий стереотип. Рой Харпер не был милым домашним мальчиком, и этой ночью не спал. В данный момент он стоял возле карниза и внимательно высматривал несколько силуэтов в паре переулков от себя. Обладатели силуэтов вели себя довольно подозрительно, но пока не совершили ничего противозаконного. И вдруг даже не слух — инстинкты лучника взвизгнули в панике. Рой отработанным движением схватил лук, но тут же сообразил, кто ещё может так тихо подкрадываться.  
— Если следишь за мной, хотя бы не дай так легко себя обнаружить, — хмыкнул Красная Стрела.  
Из тени вынырнул Робин. Рой всегда удивлялся, как у Бэтмэна и его протеже получается так элегантно появляться.  
— Обнаружить меня вовсе не легко, — наклонил голову Робин, еле заметным кивком приветствуя товарища по охране порядка. — У тебя какие-то нечеловеческие инстинкты.  
— Ты пришел поговорить о том, как я крут? — Рой пожал плечами. — Это я и сам прекрасно знаю.  
Вздохнув, Дик сделал пару шагов и оказался возле лучника.  
— Я хотел поговорить о Уолли.  
— Тогда нам не о чем говорить, — отрезал Красная Стрела.  
— Нет, есть о чем, — Робин так просто не сдавался. — Ты так ничего и не понял.  
— Не понял? — вспылил Рой. — Чего я не понял такого, что понимаешь ты?  
— Ты прав, я многое не понимаю. — Дик решил довести до конца этот разговор, ради Уолли. — Но он вовсе не жалеет тебя. Это рыжее болтливое недоразумение просто любит всех, даже такого мерзавца, как ты. И вместо того, чтобы обвинять его в чём-то, лучше бы сказал спасибо.  
Молчание в ответ было хорошим знаком — лучнику нечего возразить. После небольшой внутренней борьбы, юноша пустил в ход последний аргумент.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, что это была не жалость?  
Дик ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
— А ты не пробовал спросить — и поверить в ответ?  
После чего повернулся и исчез в темноте.  
Рой выругался вслед.

К ужину Уолли опоздал на пару секунд, быстро извинившись перед матерью. Тяжёлые мысли делали его более рассеянным, чем обычно. Наскоро поев, КидФлэш умчался в свою комнату, закрыл дверь и плюхнулся на кровать. Бессмысленно глядя в потолок, мальчишка никак не мог уснуть.  
Тихий шорох за окном и легкое постукивание по раме.  
— Рой? — выдохнул Уолли, торопливо распахивая окно и впуская друга. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я... извиниться пришёл.  
«Господи, что я делаю?» — стучало в голову у лучника, — «Как какой-то Робин Гуд лезу ночью по дереву, чтобы поболтать возле окна? Идиотизм...»  
Уолли пристально посмотрел на Роя. Теперь Красная Стрела действительно заслуживал свое имя — нечасто увидишь румянец смущения у такого, как он.  
— Извиниться? — КидФлэш произнес это чуть медленнее обычного, словно подчеркивая исключительность происходящего.  
— За то, что тогда сорвался на тебя. — Рой говорил привычно чётко, метко, но было видно, что каждое слово взвешивается. — Я сказал это не подумав.  
— Нет, ты знал, что говорил! — Несмотря на обычную отходчивость, в этот раз так просто прощать друга спидстер не собирался. — Ты действительно был уверен, что мне просто жаль тебя!  
— Я же сказал, что был неправ, — Рой избегал смотреть в Уолли глаза. — Поэтому просто скажи — я всё ещё твой друг или нет?  
В ответ — изумление и, наконец, понимание.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что может быть иначе? — радостно улыбнулся Уолли. — Рой, конечно, мы друзья. И дело не в том, что я кого-то жалею, я вовсе тебя не жалею. С чего мне тебя жалеть, если у тебя есть товарищ — и это я!  
— Черт возьми, ты прав, — Красная Стрела ухмыльнулся. — Слушай, сейчас, наверное, не время, но... Айда прогуляться по крышам ночного мегаполиса?  
— Пара секунд... — Свист воздуха, легко взволновавший листья за окном. — Я готов, пошли!  
Позже, КидФлэш признался, что это было самое неожиданное решение с самым счастливым исходом в его жизни. Рой же никогда бы не сказал вслух о том, что чувствовал, но этого и не требовалось. Уолли прекрасно понимал товарища и без слов.  
Робин же ехидно улыбался каждый раз, когда видел Роя.  
Он тоже понимал всё без слов.


End file.
